<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return by leaf_onavine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620012">Return</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaf_onavine/pseuds/leaf_onavine'>leaf_onavine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arctic Foxes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Sally the Salmon, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Twins, im just spamming sally tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaf_onavine/pseuds/leaf_onavine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally didn’t die thirteen years ago. She didn’t die but she couldn’t find her husband or son. </p><p>Now she’s nearly lost hope, the only place she hasn’t checked is the mountain a few miles from their old home.<br/> </p><p>Wilbur thought the love of his life died after he was forced from their home. </p><p>Fundy thought his mother died before he was old enough to remember her.</p><p>or; canon? what canon? all i know is Philza Minecraft and Sally the Salmon bonding moment</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floris | Fundy &amp; Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arctic Foxes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i learned so much lore about sally for this</p><p>anyway, i listened to line without a hook when writing the salbur reunion. Its them &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thirteen years. For thirteen years she had been searching. Her son was a teenager now. She had missed so much.</p><p>That is if he and Wilbur had gotten away.</p><p>Of course, they did. They had to live. If they didn’t. She’s been looking for nothing. She didn’t go through all of that for nothing. She was being selfish. She knew that she just didn’t want to think about the alternative.</p><p>Sally Soot. Sally the Salmon. Accounting Assistant to Albert Einstein.</p><p>No matter how she was known, she had one goal right now. Find her family.</p><p>For the first year, she was looking for any possible sign that they were alive. Scouring the immediate area. The next few years were spent grieving. She had nearly given up and had moved to a different town, east of her old home.</p><p>It was only when she had heard whispers about a man in a yellow sweater caring for a child with red hair when she started her search again.</p><p>She was already four years in. The next five she spent searching. She went the wrong way at first. Gone north when Wilbur had gone west. She was never good with cardinal directions. She smiles as she remembers one of the few stories of Wilbur's family. His younger brother also hating directions in this form, despite the many attempts by Wilbur's twin to teach him.</p><p>Nine years in she was attacked. There were too many and they came at her too fast. It was a miracle that she was alive, the nurse said. She missed a year because she had to tend to her injuries. She wasn't prepared. She wouldn't make that mistake again.</p><p>She was always a good fighter. Better than her husband, who preferred using words instead of a sword. She had been trained by her father, and took to it like a fish to water, just like math and actually fishing when she had first started them. The next time she went looking, she was properly armed.</p><p>Twelve years in. It was her son's birthday. He was fourteen. She held the locket she had grabbed from the ruins of their home. It was the only picture of them she had. She gave Wilbur the album when she sent them off during the raid. Her son was fourteen, and she didn't think he could remember her.</p><p>It had been fourteen years ten months and twelve days since she had last seen her family. She had started going west a few days ago. Every time she returned to the ruins of her old home she visited the graveyard. When the battle had originally ended, there weren't many survivors. Those that lived helped her bury the remains of their neighbors.</p><p>Shaking off her thoughts, she starts the trek up the mountain. It was faster to just go over instead of around, and there was already a slightly worn path to follow.</p><p>It would take her a day to reach the top, then another going down the other side. She remembers some people in the village on the base of the mountain saying something about a family that lived on a clearing a way up. Maybe the path she was on lead to their home. Maybe she could ask them about her family.</p><p>Shaking her head again, she hoists the bag on her back to a more comfortable position as and focuses on the task at hand.</p><p>--------------</p><p>Up the mountain in that very house, a man steps out onto the back porch, stretching his wings as his middle son pulls up his hair to begin work on the potato farm behind their home.</p><p>Techno and Wilbur didn't end up moving out. Tommy had always threatened to, but those threats were empty. The family had added on to the originally small cabin, extending it so everyone could have their own space but be within shouting distance of someone.</p><p>Phil turns to his house before he can go in, he hears a crash. The sound likely coming from his teenage grandson. An apology is heard as he moves to the kitchen, confirming his theory. Wilbur had already started breakfast, shooing his father out of the room. Out of boredom, as he had nothing better to do, rifled through the pantry, taking note of depleted supplies.</p><p>"Hey, if it's not a bother, could you pick up some eggs and carrots from the village today? Fundy's birthday is tomorrow and I wanted to make carrot cake for it."</p><p>Humming his agreement, Phil starts making a list of things to get. He walks to the door, getting ready to leave. When he gets outside, he lets his wings stretch out behind him before he takes off.</p><p>-------------</p><p>Sally's been walking for an hour when she sees the man flying above her. Not thinking anything of it she continues. Stopping every once and a while to drink water and give herself a break. A little before midday she sees the man flying above her again. This time he seems to notice her as well, circling a bit before landing near her.</p><p>He doesn't seem to be a threat, carrying a basket of groceries. With a relaxed posture he smiles at her, she can't see any malice in his expression. The most worrisome part of him is the sword strapped to his side or the wings on his back. They must be powerful, evident from his flying and age.</p><p>"Hello. I don't believe we've met, what are you doing on the mountain?"</p><p>"I'm just passing through. I have some people to find."</p><p>He hums in response, not pressing for information. She appreciates it, though she keeps a wary eye on the man, prepared to fight in case he makes any sudden movements.</p><p>At noon she stops, finding a place on the side of the path to eat. She expects the man to continue walking, but he stops with her, sitting a few feet away.</p><p>"My name is Phil, I live up the mountain a bit."</p><p>Other than the first conversation she and the man, Phil, hadn't talked much. Something about the way he speaks reminds her of Wilbur. It tugs at her heart painfully.</p><p>She realizes a bit too late that she's not introduced herself. Swallowing the bite she had taken, she clears her throat.</p><p>"My name's Sally."</p><p>He seems to do a double-take, wings puffing slightly. Panicking for a second, she puts her hand on her ax, but he quickly calms himself.</p><p>"Who did you say you were looking for?"</p><p>She swallows again, now on edge.</p><p>"My husband and son," He seems to come to a realization and she continues, "My son's a teenager now, red hair, fox ears. My husband's a bit of a lanky man, brown hair, plays the guitar. You haven't seen them have you?"</p><p>Phil seems to brighten, his eyes shining as he grins at her.</p><p>"You're Sally? Like, Sally the Salmon?"</p><p>She nods, confused, and he lets out a joyful laugh. His wings flutter happily. Sally was always prepared for many things, many different reactions, but she was unsure of what this meant.</p><p>"Wilbur's my son!" He seems to deflate slightly after that, "He and Fundy thought you had died."</p><p>Sally couldn't believe her luck, tearing up she moves to hug Phil. She couldn't believe it. They were alive! Her family was alive!</p><p>And Wilbur finally apologized. She was glad, he had always seemed to regret how he left his family.</p><p>Pulling away from the hug, Phil starts rambling about Wilbur and the cabin they were living in. He mentioned his other sons and was delighted that Sally knew about them. She took in all the information she could, laughing at the antics Wilbur and Fundy had gotten themselves into in the past thirteen years. In return, Sally tells him about the past thirteen years. When she finishes, he pulls her into another hug that she gladly reciprocates.</p><p>They've made it to the clearing that Phil's cabin sits on. The past few hours have been spent talking, sharing stories of their own lives and things Wilbur and Fundy have done.</p><p>Seeing the cabin ahead, Sally is overcome with a sense of suspension. She cannot wait to see her family again. Fundy must be so grown. Sally looks up, hearing a shout.</p><p>"Phil look out!"</p><p>A man with pink hair runs past the two of them, imbedding a sword into the gut of a baby zombie that Sally assumed had followed them up the path. Huffing as he turns to face them, Sally gets a better look at the man. He's wearing a white button-up shirt, rolled at the sleeves, and a pair of once-nice pants. His ears are pig-like, and Sally realizes that this must be Technoblade. Wilbur's twin.</p><p>Next to her, Phil is laughing at his son, who has been exaggerating his breathing. Turning to her, Phil offers an apologetic smile.</p><p>"Okay, the threat is gone, you're safe now. I'm going back to my potatoes."</p><p>"Hold on, Techno, come say hello."</p><p>Facing her now, Sally feels like Techno is studying her. Finding her weaknesses. Leveling his gaze, Sally stares right back at him, determined to return his glare. He breaks the silence first.</p><p>"My name is Technoblade, what business do you have with my family."</p><p>Narrowing her eyes, she remembers Wilbur's stories. How Techno would cut down dozens of men without breaking a sweat, but could ruin a potentially helpful relationship by misspeaking. She's come too far to be pushed away by a socially inept pig.</p><p>"I know, I'm Sally. I'm looking for my husband and my son. Phil told me that they're here."</p><p>Sally watches her words sink in. Watches as Techno realizes who she is.</p><p>"I thought you died. Wilbur told me you died."</p><p>"I didn't," Sally smiles, "Wilbur was wrong."</p><p>Techno sticks out his hand and Sally shakes it, their cold tones forgotten, an unspoken truce between the two of them.</p><p>"Wilbur left, actually, a little bit ago. To the village on the other side of the mountain. He said something about picking up sugar. He should be back soon. Fundy is here, though."</p><p>Sally thanks him and turns back towards Phil. The three of them walk towards the cabin. Sally is between the two, Phil telling Techno about something happening in the town and the walk back. She doesn't offer anything to the conversation.</p><p>They reach the door and Sally feels sick with anticipation. Do Fundy and Wilbur even want her in their lives? They seem fine here, what if they've moved on?</p><p>Seeming to sense her apprehension, Phil puts a hand on her shoulder and offers her a calm smile. She lets out a breath and pulls herself together.</p><p>Phil opens the door. Walking in after him, Sally looks around the house. The hallway leads into a sitting room, there's a flight of stairs to her left and a doorway to a kitchen a bit farther than that.</p><p>She sees a guitar on its stand. It must be Wilbur's. Sally faintly remembers a similar guitar, though it's long gone by now. She smiles at a memory of him playing while Fundy claps, his baby hands still not dexterous enough to do much else.</p><p>Her head snaps up at the sound of loud footsteps. Two boys run down the stairs. The first has blond hair and a red and white shirt. He runs behind Techno as the other stops a little in front of them, seeing Sally.</p><p>This boy has red hair. He has her eyes and his father's smile. Even without the fox ears, Sally would've been able to tell that this was her son.</p><p>----------</p><p>Fundy didn't know what to expect when he had woken up this morning, but his day didn't start very well. He was woken up by Tommy stomping around. Then when he had gotten out of bed, he knocked over the chair at his desk. Wincing he called out an apology to whoever may have heard him. After that, it was pretty normal.</p><p>When he had gotten downstairs, his father was in the kitchen, humming to himself. If Fundy tried, he could make out the words he was singing. It was a familiar song. Wilbur had come up with it when he was younger. Often times, whenever he'd have a nightmare, it was what had lulled him back to sleep.</p><p>He sometimes envied his father's relationship with music. He had such a strong connection with it. Sometimes he would get so lost in playing that Fundy was reminded of the days where whenever he mentioned his mother, Wilbur would be silent.</p><p>Fundy had been taught how to play the piano when he was younger, it had been one of the things that had helped the bond between him and Wilbur when things were a bit rocky. Some nights he would still wake up with the urge to play, only to find his father already at the piano. Those nights they didn't speak, he would just sit down, and one of them would start a piece, the other picking it up.</p><p>Sitting at the kitchen table, Fundy gets his father's attention. Wilbur turns and smiles as he puts a plate of food in front of Fundy. Turning back to the stove, he starts to hum another familiar tune.</p><p>This one doesn't have lyrics, it's one of the first songs Wilbur had taught him. Fundy thinks that it must've been special to his mother and father, but he's never gotten the courage to ask about it.</p><p>The rest of the morning goes by uneventfully. At noon, he goes back to the kitchen and ends up eating with Tommy. Wilbur headed out soon after to do some shopping. The two of them finish and go upstairs to hang out.</p><p>The next few hours went by quickly, but then Tommy had taken one of his books, and Fundy was going to get it back.</p><p>Chasing after Tommy, they had ended up in the sitting room again. Tommy immediately going behind his brother, though he was forgotten as Fundy saw the woman Techno and Phil were with.</p><p>She had more scars than the pictures showed, but Fundy recognized her easily.</p><p>His mother.</p><p>Sally was shorter than he thought she'd be, she had more muscles as well. Fundy could see the traits he had inherited, her eyes and hair. Wilbur had also said that he got his ears from her family, but he couldn't see anything like that on her.</p><p>She smiles at him. It's hesitant but kind, and full of so much love.</p><p>She's finally here. After years of searching, she's finally here. Her son is standing right in front of her, so close she could touch him if she reached. She had worried that he wouldn't recognize her, but he had.</p><p>"Hi, Fundy."</p><p>He's moving before she can finish, hugging her tightly. It takes less than a second for her to hug him back. They sit on the floor, Sally holding him. Distantly she realizes that Phil had taken Techno and Tommy out of the room to give them some privacy.</p><p>They sit there for a while, just being with each other. She'd have to explain soon, tell him what happened and why it took so long, but for now, she just holds her son.</p><p>----------</p><p>Wilbur had a normal day. He made breakfast for most of his family and had started preparing for Fundy's birthday, which was coming up soon. He had to step out to get sugar, which he hadn't realized was low when he sent Phil out.</p><p>Now he was walking back home. Back to his family.</p><p>He absentmindedly reaches to the ring still hanging on a chain around his neck. He wishes Sally could've been here with him. He missed her so much.</p><p>Some days were easier than others. When the ache in his chest didn't hurt as much. When he would sit with his son, telling him stories about Sally.</p><p>Some days it hurt so bad he couldn't bring himself to eat. He knew what he was like on those days. Unresponsive and dull, everything seems to set him off.</p><p>Today was a good day. He could almost feel her with him, though it's just wishful thinking she seems closer somehow.</p><p>Wilbur continues up the path, still humming to himself. He passes a patch of flowers, stopping for a moment, he picks a few. They'll look nice in a vase.</p><p>He makes it to the clearing without any issues. Walking towards the door, he notices a few things that are amiss. Most importantly was the pair of footprints joining Phil's from the other path.</p><p>Now on edge, he carefully opens the door, half expecting an ambush. Cautiously, he calls out a greeting, hearing Phil respond from the living room. He makes his way over, stopping in the kitchen to put away the sugar and flowers first. Entering the living room, he sees his whole family there.</p><p>"Hey, guys, what's up?"</p><p>His words seem to die in his throat as his brain catches up to what he's seeing.</p><p>Sally.</p><p>Sally's here! She's alive!</p><p>She's standing in front of the doorway, holding Fundy's hand. The rest of his family is sitting on the various couches and chairs in the room, none of them are speaking. She looks so different, but still the same.</p><p>She has new scars, one going over her nose, another barely visible on her neck under her jacket. Her smile hasn't changed, her eyes still shine the same. It takes his breath away.</p><p>Wilbur tries to say something, anything, as he looks at the woman who he thought was dead. His eyes start watering, he never thought he'd see her again. Yet, here she stands.</p><p>Sally Soot. His wife. Fundy's mother</p><p>She gets tired of waiting for him to overcome his shock and wraps her arms around him. He melts in her embrace, bringing his arms around her. Faintly he feels them sink to the ground.</p><p>She pulls away first, moving a hand to hold his face. She's staring into his eyes, studying him, refreshing every detail of his face in her mind. He brings up a hand to cover her's.</p><p>Sally reaches out to Fundy with her other hand, and the three of them sit there finally together.</p><p>Techno coughs slightly, disturbing the peace. Wilbur looks up, his father is smiling at them, but his brothers are standing awkwardly. The two of them are unsure of what to do in this situation. Sally stands, pulling Fundy and Wilbur with her as she walks to Wilbur's family. She pulls everyone into a big hug.</p><p>That's how they stay until Tommy starts complaining about being sore, Fundy soon following. Phil moves everyone onto the couch and they lie there, each person slowly nodding off. Before falling asleep, Sally thinks to herself, she could get used to this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have been enabled by user Tiili97, this brought me so much joy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>